Shut Up, Desu!
by Ghost 501
Summary: K-sha crossed the line. Now she must pay for her transgressions.


When she came in to get some of her banadages checked, she certainly wasn't expecting to be greeted by the Planeptunian nurse. She didn't even know that Compa - that was her name right? - even came out this far without the purple haired CPU - rival? - nearby. And since the place wasn't almost burning down, she imagined that Neptune was not anywhere nearby.

"Hello! My name is Compa! I'll be your nurse today." The orange haired girl greeted nicely. Unlike her normal orange sweater and red mini skirt attire, the girl was dressed in a white and black nurse's outfit similar to that of the other Lastation nurses here.

K-sha's eyes darted around the room as Compa placed a few items onto the table. Something really didn't feel right. From what she had been told, the orange haired nurse was something of a ditz. A little clumsy. And probably the most innocent character anyone had ever meet. So then, why did she feel her hair stand on end?

The black hair girl took a breath, trying to keep herself calm. She had absolutely no reason to fear the nurse. In fact, she had no reason to be worried at all. Today was going to be a great day! She was getting discharged from the hospital today! In hindsight, it was probably a bad idea for her to try to solo several S-ranked quests but she had to do it. Somehow, Noire has lost a few shares and needed to do a few more quests than normal to raise them.

So, naturally, K-sha had to help. While she had complete them, the monsters had gotten some lucky hits in and her injuries had to be treated at one of the local hospitals. She had been here for a few days but it hadn't all been bad. Noire had visited for some time on one of those days. Unfortunately, she hadn't stayed for very long after needing to leave to address some other work. That poor workaholic girl...

Still though, it didn't stop her from loving the goddess, despite the fact that she was only human.

K-sha shook her head as Compa checked her really was no reason to think of that right now. Besides, she and Noir would always be friends. And maybe one day, if she tried hard enough, perhaps they would even be more!

"Okay, you're all good to go! I just need to redo your bandages before you go." Compa said happily as she reached for the white pieces of cloth that she had placed earlier on the table.

K-sha nodded. That was weird. She was pretty sure the doctor had told her that she could just leave after the nurse checked on her. But maybe Compa had noticed something he didn't?

Either way, K-sha decided to let the nurse work and shifted her thoughts. She sighed happily as she entered her own little dream world.

Noire said they would go out to celebrate today because she had done so well. She'd finally have another chance to prove her love to the black haired goddess. Maybe today, she would get lucky and maybe she would even accept a d-d-date! She blushed to herself. Even after practicing on all those extra Noires - the ones Noire didn't know about - from the fourth game (possibly recycled from the third game according to Neptune), she was still very nervous about romance involving the Lastation CPU.

Deciding that now was not the time to get flustered, K-sha shook her head. Or rather K-sha was about to shake her head to clear her thoughts when she realized that...she couldn't. When did the bandages go around her mouth?! K-sha made a muffled noise as she talked into the bandages. Where had Compa gotten behind her?! What the hell was happening?

"Oh! I'm sorry. But...there really can only be one...desu." K-sha felt a shiver a Compa spoke. Desu? Wait, this was in English correct?

Unbeknownst to K-sha, Compa was wearing a dangerous smile. With a jerk, she tightened her hold on the bandages. She was going to solidify her place as the yandere of _Hyperdimension Neptunia_. At first, K-sha was just another new character that would eventually be forgotten about come the next game. But then, Compa began to notice how the black haired girl reacted whenever someone pulled Noire away from her.

For a while, she thought that maybe she could let it go. More than likely, she wouldn't make it to the next game. But Compa knew the look of the yandere. And she didn't appreciate that one day she saw that look on K-sha when Nep Nep and Noire were talking. No one messed with her Nep Nep.

Plus, even though it wasn't her official personality, she had her pride. The competition needed to be weeded out.

Compa sighed as K-sha continued to struggle. That paralyzing agent had taken effect pretty easily and K-sha was no longer able to use her arms. Now, it was the waiting game. Problably realizing this, K-sha once again started making weak screams into the bandages.

"K-sha..."

A pause. No struggles. The silence gave the air an even sharper tense.

"Shut up, desu."

* * *

Another joke story I came up with. ...This was not my fault...I blame LadyCroftPR's Nep cracks for this. If you haven't seen them, go to her Youtube channel for some laughs. I also may have prejudice against K-sha. I don't know.

Ghost 501 logging out.


End file.
